1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to supports for merchandise information display cards and, more particularly, to an apparatus which can be mounted on a price channel of a merchandise display shelf to simply and safely receive a display card.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is often desirable, in retail establishments, to mount product information tags or cards so that they may be seen by customers from a distance down an isle between product display shelves. Specifically, in order to "flag" or attract a customer to a sales item, a card describing the sale may be supported so that the plane of the card extends perpendicular to the display shelves. Thusly supported, the printed surfaces of the card face in opposite directions up and down the aisle, thereby attracting the attention of shoppers on either side of the card. Since many display shelves have price moldings or channels at the forward edges thereof, supports for such display cards are conveniently adapted to attach to such price channels. Heretofore, such supports have been made of stamped metal, were relatively expensive, and were difficult to deploy. In many cases, clerks attempting to secure or remove these supports with respect to price channels, or attempting to insert the display flags in the supports, have cut their fingers on the support itself.